


The Bloomers Principle

by Winter_S_Jameson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_S_Jameson/pseuds/Winter_S_Jameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a lost bet, a pair of couples have some important... discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloomers Principle

The warm familiar sounds of people talking, music playing, and glasses clinking washed over Jack O’Neill as he dug through his kitchen cupboards looking for another bag of chips to replenish the dwindling supply in the living room. The impromptu get-together he had organized for random members of the SGC had turned out to be a great success, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for thinking of it.

He was also more than happy that thoughts like that once again came easily to him. Now that Daniel Jackson was back from Oma-land, his year of grief was over. It had torn him apart to let his friend go, but it was that or take the risk of an incomplete or unsuccessful healing by Jacob Carter of the radiation poisoning the heroic archaeologist had been stricken with when he saved the people of Kelowna from an out-of-control naquadria experiment. Besides, Daniel had asked him to do it, so he could have the chance to ascend and do more. Jack didn’t even want to think of how that misconception had affected things; needless to say, Daniel was back where he could actually do what he thought was morally right, make the difference he always wanted to. And O’Neill couldn’t be happier.

The subject of his thoughts came wandering into the kitchen with a shocked and flustered expression on his bespectacled face. “What’s up, Daniel?” Jack asked, amused. “One too many beers?”

“I don’t like beer,” Daniel replied automatically, slightly raising his glass of white wine to support his claim. His bright blue eyes kept glancing over his shoulder toward the room he had just come from. “But I’m not sure I can say the same about Sam.”

“Carter? Yeah, she likes beer.”

“I know that. But she might have had one too many.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and fought down the urge to laugh. Something had shaken the archaeologist up. “And what makes you say that?”

Blue met brown and locked. “You noticed that Sam’s wearing a skirt tonight, right?”

O’Neill nodded. “That flowing black number, yeah. She looks good in it.”

“That’s beside the point. It’s what else she’s wearing.”

“The off-white peasant blouse looks pretty good, too.”

Now Daniel looked annoyed. “That’s not what I’m trying to tell you.”

“So you don’t think Carter’s blouse looks good?”

The younger man closed his eyes and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Explain to me why I like you again?”

Jack chuckled. “All right, all right, what is it you’re trying to say?” he asked, having had his fun at the linguist’s expense.

Daniel’s hand dropped and his eyes opened. “Sam’s wearing bloomers.”

_That_ shocked the older man. “She’s what? And you know this _how_?”

“She showed me.”

There was a long moment of silence as the two men stared at each other, almost matching expressions of disbelief all over their faces. Only the entrance of the third male member of their team broke it. “O’Neill, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c greeted them. “I believe I may have reason to be concerned about Major Carter.”

The other two turned to stare at the Jaffa. “What, she show you her underwear, too?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“I believe she referred to them as ‘bloomers’.”

“Has she been showing _everyone_ these things?”

“I don’t think so,” Daniel chimed in, mentally shaking himself out of his shock. “And I also don’t think I’ve seen her drink all that much, now that I think about it. What’s going on?”

Jack shrugged. “There’s only one way to find out. Dig out another bag of chips while I do that, will you?” He walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Daniel immediately went to the cupboard above the refrigerator and pulled out the requested item. “One of these days he’ll remember where he keeps these things,” the brown-haired man said with a smirk. He glanced around at the mess the other man had made and his smile faded. “If he thinks I’m cleaning this up he’s got another thing coming.”

* * * * * * * *

It took Jack less than a minute to catch sight of his second in command in a far corner talking to the base’s CMO Janet Fraiser, and he immediately headed in that direction. The two women were laughing as he reached them. “Carter, Doc, how are things going?”

“Great!” Samantha Carter enthused, running a hand through her short blonde hair. “This party was a great idea, sir.”

“I agree,” Janet added, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. “And I know we’re not the only ones who think so.” She pointed to where the base commander, Major General George Hammond, was deep in conversation with Doctor Bill Lee, a civilian who worked in Sam’s department.

Jack sighed at the sight of the younger balding man. “Scientists.” He looked back at the ladies, ignoring the amused look the taller blonde was giving him. “So, Carter, exactly how much have you had to drink tonight anyway?”

She blinked her pale blue eyes in surprise. “What makes you ask that, sir?”

“Both Daniel and Teal’c are currently in my kitchen waiting for the invasion of the pod people, and I figured I’d do a little reconnaissance and find out if it was warranted.” He smirked at the sudden comprehension that transformed the major’s features. He didn’t notice Janet fighting back laughter. “So you know what I’m talking about then.” It wasn’t a question.

“Of course I do, sir.” She shared a look with the shorter auburn-haired woman to her right, handing her the bottle of beer she’d been holding. “And I have to tell you, everything’s okay.”

Something about the tone of her voice set off alarm bells in the silver-haired man’s head. “Um, okay. What makes you say that?” he asked warily.

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “Because...” she took a deep breath and took hold of her skirt, “I’ve got bloomers.”

Jack O’Neill blinked as he took in the sight of the almost knee-length off-white mini-pants while Sam held up the material of her skirt above her waist. A lace ruffle trimmed the bottom of each leg... and was that a small pocket on the right thigh? He dragged his eyes up to meet the twinkling ones of the still-blushing woman before him as she finally dropped her skirt to let it fall back where it belonged. “Very...” He cleared his throat to eliminate the roughness of his tone. “Very nice, Carter. I... I need to get more chips.” He did a quick about-face and strode off toward the kitchen.

* * * * * * * *

“That’s it,” O’Neill declared as he shut the kitchen door behind himself and almost threw himself against the refrigerator, “we’re dealing with a pod person, no doubt about it. She wasn’t drunk, and her MRI came back clear when we got back from P7Q-492 last week, so there’s no other explanation for why she just yanked up her skirt and showed off her underwear to her commanding officer in his own house.” He straightened up sharply and gave his other two teammates a worried look. “Unless Loki got away from Thor and snatched her. Do you guys think we might be dealing with one of his warped clones?”

“She’s not younger, just acting a little strange,” Daniel said in an attempt to soothe. “But there has to be a logical explanation for this. Did you guys see the look she shared with Janet right before she...” The archaeologist blushed. “...showed you her bloomers? I bet she knows something.”

Jack shot the man an incredulous look. “You were watching? How could you?” There was a beat before he continued. “And weren’t you supposed to be looking for chips?”

“I wanted to see what Sam would do when you confronted her,” Daniel explained as he pointed to the bag he’d pulled out and laid on the counter. “See if the third time would be the charm.”

“Third time?” Jack asked, grabbing the snacks and opening the bag.

“I don’t think she’s shown anyone her bloomers but the three of us,” the youngest of the three said as Jack dumped the potato chips into the bowl he’d brought in from the food table. “The whole atmosphere would be different if she had.”

The silver-haired colonel shot him a curious look. “So why us? What makes us so special?”

Daniel shrugged. “We’re her teammates?”

“I believe we should ask Doctor Fraiser,” Teal’c offered, returning his attention from the tiny opening of the kitchen door he had created. “As Daniel Jackson has said, it is apparent that she knows the reason for Major Carter’s actions. I also do not believe that Major Carter would be willing to explain herself at this time.”

“What makes you say that?” Jack asked.

“She is currently watching the door to the kitchen carefully. I believe it is her intention to conceal herself if she witnesses any of us emerge.”

Daniel and Jack shared a look. “Okay, sounds like tracking at least Doc down is a plan then,” O’Neill said with a decisive nod of his head. He picked up the bowl and headed for the door. “We’ll go back out there, mingle, talk to folks, and when they least expect it, wham! Third degree time. Whoever finds Fraiser or Carter gets to interrogate them, deal?” The other two nodded, Daniel looking a little uncomfortable with the idea of putting that much pressure on his friends. “Then let’s do it.” Jack led his friends back out into the living room.

* * * * * * * *

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Sam muttered to her friend as she took back her drink once the colonel had disappeared, her eyes frozen on the kitchen door as she prepared to make her escape. “What did I ever do to you?”

“Hey, it’s not like you have to show everyone. Just your teammates.” Janet grinned and took a long drink of her own beer. “And you’re the one who lost the bet, remember that.”

The blonde conceded the point, her intention to hide never wavering. “Why did you want to see how they’d react to this, anyway? It’s not like they haven’t seen me in my underwear before.”

The auburn-haired woman nodded. “I know, but you’ve never gone out of your way to show it to them, either. And let’s just call this a little experiment, shall we? You’re the one who’s been going on about your confused feelings for those three. Maybe this will spark something and clear a few things up.”

Sam blinked. “Do you mean to tell me that you made me show off my bloomers - which I can’t believe you made me borrow from Cassie by the way - to see if you could get any of them to react... that way? What if it’s the colonel? There are regulations against that sort of thing, remember? You know, my big problem with that?”

“Of course I know that. I’ve been listening to you talk about that for a long time now. I’ve also listened to you talk about issues you’d have with Teal’c or Daniel. You’re the one who said you couldn’t see yourself with anyone else. That you’re so close to the three of them that you’d be hard pressed to share anything that deep with someone who wasn’t on your team.” Janet shrugged. “I just thought I’d narrow down your choices.”

The blonde astrophysicist gaped at the diminutive doctor. “You’re playing matchmaker?” she choked out incredulously. “Do you know the kinds of problems that could cause for the team? How unbalanced that could make things? Assuming General Hammond approved of it at all, that is. You’re crazy!”

“Like a fox maybe. I have a feeling I know how this one’s going to turn out, but he just needed to be reminded that you’re an attractive woman, not just an Air Force officer and scientist. Your little display rocked his perceptions of you, and it’ll be just what the both of you need.”

“I was right the first time. You’re nuts.”

Janet just shrugged again and smiled. “They’re coming out of the kitchen,” she pointed out calmly. Sam blurted out a wordless exclamation of surprise and took off.

* * * * * * * *

When the three male members of SG-1 regrouped at the food table a half hour later, none of them had been successful at tracking down their quarry. Janet was never in the same place long enough to corner for a little chat, and Sam just hadn’t been seen at all. They were beginning to think she’d left all together. “Still no luck, huh?” Jack asked, aware of the answer by looking at the others’ expressions.

“Where did Sam go?” Daniel asked, frustrated. “It’s not like I’m angry or anything. I just want to know why she did it.” He blushed again as he remembered the incident.

“If she was going for shock value, it definitely worked,” Jack commented with a sigh. “Well, if we don’t find out tonight, it’s not like we’ll _never_ know. I mean, we all know where she lives and works. She can’t avoid us forever.”

“But I want to know now.”

“General Hammond wishes to know what is disturbing us,” Teal’c announced. “He has noticed our deliberate search amongst the guests.”

O’Neill flinched at the thought of his CO getting involved. “So what did you tell him?”

“Merely that we were seeking Major Carter for the answer to a question. He seemed satisfied with this information.” A dark eyebrow rose. “You are fortunate, O’Neill. I believe General Hammond sees our actions, and yours in particular, as rude toward the rest of the guests here this evening.”

“I was just trying to get Janet’s attention,” the colonel weakly defended himself.

“Practically shoving Siler into the punch bowl wasn’t the way to go about it, Jack,” Daniel commented with a roll of his eyes.

The older man stiffened. “You’re not doing much better, Daniel.”

The archaeologist scowled. “I’m not getting physical. I just haven’t stuck around long enough for anyone to talk to me, that’s all.” His expression turned sheepish. “I guess I have been rude.”

“Only you’d be worried about that when we’re on a mission,” Jack commented, returning his friend’s expression.

“Mission? We’re just trying to talk to Janet and find Sam. And like you said, it’s not vitally important that it happens tonight.”

“But we’d _rather_ it happen tonight. Don’t bother to deny it, Daniel. You just said so.”

Daniel sighed. “I’m not denying anything. I just realized that it’s not worth upsetting anyone else. They’re here to have a good time, after all.”

“And they are, aren’t they, Teal’c?” There was no response. “Teal’c?” The two Tau’ri looked to where the Jaffa had been standing and found no one there. “Where the heck did he go?”

The younger man took a quick look around. “There he is.” He pointed to one of the far corners where the large man was speaking to one of their targets.

“Sweet. He got Janet.” Jack grinned. “Now we just have to get our hands on Carter and we’ll be set.” He turned Daniel toward the sliding doors that led to the colonel’s back yard and gave him a slight push. “You check out there and I’ll give the house another once over. Maybe she’s hiding in a closet.”

Daniel merely rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to dignify the comment with a response, heading out in the direction he’d been pushed.

* * * * * * * *

“O’Neill,” Teal’c’s voice said from behind SG-1's team leader as the man pushed aside the coats in his hall closet a half hour later. “Doctor Fraiser would like to speak with you.”

Jack drew his head out so fast he nearly caught it on the door he still held with his right hand. “Really? You talked to the doc? Did she say what’s going on with Carter?”

“Yes, and she wishes to explain it to you herself. She is waiting for you there.” The big man pointed to the couch where Janet sat patiently waiting, looking toward the talking duo with an amused expression.

“Well, at least I’ll get some answers,” Jack muttered as he closed the closet door, realizing he was the reason for the woman’s grin.

“Indeed. I must now seek out Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c gave O’Neill a small bow of his head and walked away.

Jack watched him leave, sighed, and moved to the couch, resigning himself to at least a minute or two of embarrassment. How could he explain away searching for Carter in his closet? “Hey, Doc, Teal’c says you wanted to talk to me. What’s up?”

“I take it you haven’t found Sam?” the petite woman asked impishly.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” was the sarcastic response.

Janet laughed. “Seeing you with your head stuck in your coat closet was my first clue. But that’s not really what I wanted to talk to you about anyway.” Her expression turned mostly serious. “I wanted to ask you a few questions and explain what happened with Sam earlier.”

Jack smiled at that. “Well, that’s been the question of the night. Daniel’s chomping at the bit to get the answer.”

“I get the feeling he’s not the only one.” She shook her head when the colonel merely shrugged. “Anyway, let me say first that she only flashed you her bloomers because I made her. She lost a bet she made with me and that’s what I came up with.”

A snort of amusement escaped the older man. “Oh, that’s priceless! That’s good, Doc. Remind me never to make a bet with you. So you loaned her a pair of bloomers? I can’t see Carter owning a pair.”

“She doesn’t. And they aren’t mine; they’re Cassie’s. The director of the play she was in last month told her she could keep them since she liked them so much. Sam would never fit into a pair of mine.”

“You own bloomers?” Suddenly the image of Janet Fraiser in a pair of undergarments like the ones Carter had shown off earlier popped into his head - and it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. He quickly shook it away, hoping the auburn-haired woman didn’t notice his distraction. “Why would you own something like that?”

Janet narrowed her brown eyes at the subtle head shake but chose not to say anything. “Same reason as Cassie. Old costumes from plays I did in high school and college. Sometimes they’re more comfortable to wear under dresses and skirts than slips. But that’s beside the point. I just wanted to know what you thought about Sam, especially after that little display. I mean the truth; General Hammond is out front taking a look at Walter Harriman’s new Dodge truck.”

Jack looked around and noticed how few people were actually milling around the room. “Apparently so are a lot of other people.” It was Janet’s turn to shrug. “What exactly do you expect me to say?”

“I want to know how you feel about Sam, Jack. Personal feelings. Has anything changed since the zartarc incident?” The doctor’s voice lowered to a mere whisper.

“Not exactly.” He sighed as he realized he was going to have to explain completely when he saw his friend’s eyes narrow and her head cock to the side. It wasn’t just in the infirmary that Janet Fraiser was a Napoleonic power monger. He dropped his volume to match Janet’s. “When I said that I cared about her more than I should, I meant it. But I’d have said the same thing had it been Daniel or Teal’c in that situation. Commanders aren’t supposed to feel like their teammates are closer to them than family; it can interfere with snap decisions involving life or death situations. Fortunately, caring that much about each other has been the best thing overall for SG-1 and the missions the team has dealt with. But in a normal command, we’d have been cycled away from each other the second our closeness was noted by someone in authority. But then, this command is anything but normal. And General Hammond knows that.”

“That and I think he has a soft spot for you four lunatics,” Janet added with a small smile. “So you’ve never had... a ‘thing’ for Sam?”

“Oh, come on, Doc. I’m a typical human male with the appropriate hormones. There’s a physical attraction, definitely. Nothing I think I’d act on, even if it weren’t against regulations. I respect Sam and our friendship too much to satisfy any urges with a few tumbles in the sack. I don’t think we have enough in common to make a long term relationship last.” Jack narrowed his eyes at his interrogator, and his voice returned to normal. “That’s what this was all about, wasn’t it? You wanted to see if Carter flashing herself at me would make me react... _that_ way.” The brown eyes widened even bigger than normal as another thought struck him. “You were checking all of us! That’s why only the rest of SG-1 got the privilege of peeking at Sam’s bloomers!”

“Um, well...” Janet stuttered, surprised at getting caught out. “You see... I...” Finally she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Every now and again I forget that the dumb colonel thing is just an act.”

“Expecting to catch me at something, _Doctor_?” Jack asked harshly.

“No!” Fraiser blurted. “It wasn’t you at all! In fact, I was hoping Sam would notice that!”

The silver-haired man flopped back against the back of the sofa, still watching the tiny woman carefully. “Wasn’t me, huh? So who exactly were you trying to catch?”

The doctor was still flustered by the sudden turn in the conversation. “ _I’m_ not trying to catch anyone, not for Sam anyway. I just wanted to point out a few things to her and the rest of you. I thought I saw a few real sparks beyond all the flirting you guys do and thought I’d try to give them a good blow.” She flushed when she saw the amusement wash away the last of the offense from the good colonel’s features. “Oh, you know what I meant.”

“Sure, I do.” Jack snickered a bit then paused to think about it. “If you’re not trying to catch someone for Sam, does that mean you’re trying to catch someone for yourself?” Again the image of Janet in only a pair of bloomers popped into his head.

“It’s been a long time since I’d considered catching a man with a pair of bloomers,” she replied, then saw the look in the darkening brown eyes facing her. Her breath caught. “Do... do you think it would work?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Neither one of them noticed Teal’c usher the few people that were lingering around the food table outside to join Harriman and Hammond in taking a good long look at the new truck.

“Who you’re trying to catch and how fast you can get them on.” He unconsciously moved closer to the now-flushed woman.

“So what if it were you and as soon as I got to my room?” Janet barely breathed out, doing her part in closing the gap between herself and the man next to her.

“Consider me caught.” Jack reached out and pulled Janet into his arms, lowering his lips onto hers with a gentle but insistent passion that took them both by surprise. The petite woman could do nothing but happily respond.

And from the door to the deck, Teal’c smiled.

* * * * * * * *

Daniel stood on the deck as Jack began his search looking out onto Jack’s back yard, bemoaning not for the first time Jack’s lack of initiative in fixing the outdoor lights. “For everything else he’s anal about making sure things run to perfection, but lights for his yard at night just in case he impulsively decides to have people over can get swept under the rug.” He sighed.

He’d been there for maybe fifteen minutes, enjoying his solitude after a night of socialization and trying to see any movement from his friend in the shadow-created darkness behind the colonel’s house. The cloud-covered sky precluded any light coming from that source. He thought briefly about going in for a flashlight, but if Sam really was trying to avoid them, it would be best not to give her much warning that he was coming. Surprise would have to be his companion for this search; he’d just have to be cautious when he found her. He hadn’t been back from his year as an ascended being long enough to foolishly throw his life away, and he was well aware of what Sam could do to him if he wasn’t careful.

The other reason he didn’t hurry off to find his fellow scientist was that he couldn’t seem to shake the image of her showing off her bloomers to him. Her legs were long and athletically muscular, strong and firm; the bloomers only accentuated those things. She’d had an impish, flirtatious smile on her face as she’d raised her skirt, a slight flush on her cheeks the only give-away that what she was doing was the least bit embarrassing. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear that Janet - who’d been wearing a wicked, knowing grin - had put Sam up to it somehow. Hopefully Teal’c had gotten some answers out of the petite doctor, and either he or Jack would catch up with Sam to get her side of the story.

Daniel sighed and ran a hand over his short brown hair. Ever since SG-1 had found him sans memory on Vis Uban he’d realized something about how he felt about the blonde major who had spoken so passionately to him about himself. It took not knowing anything about his past and all the baggage that went along with it to see it clearly - he was in love with Samantha Carter. He’d kept quiet about it after she’d told him that they had only been really, really good friends, figuring out that he must not have said anything previously. He continued to do so after his memories returned out of respect for that really, really good friendship and for the sake of team balance. The year before he ascended was still relatively close to the surface for him, and the last thing he wanted was to do something that would send them spiraling back toward that state of affairs.

But now all he could think about was Sam lifting her skirt seductively - whether intentionally or not - and giving him that come-hither look. And with each passing moment it became more and more impossible to ignore the fact that all he wanted to do was accept that invitation, take her into his arms, and make passionate love to her all night long. The frustrated archaeologist clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to get a hold of himself. When he finally did, he strode out into the yard, hoping the activity would help him keep that stranglehold on his emotions - and hormones - while firmly shoving the actual objective aside. The last thing he needed was a fantasy about hunting Sam down to have his way with her dancing around in his head.

It wasn’t too long after he reached the thick line of trees that marked the edge of Jack’s property when he heard the tell-tale sounds of someone wandering aimlessly. He headed in that direction, his purpose just to find out why Sam had done what she did, that was it. Anything else was fantasy fodder for when he got home that night.

Or not. By the time he’d caught up with the elusive major, the moon had finally broken out from the bank of clouds above and shone gently between the branches, softly illuminating the pale skin of the blonde woman before him, her profile put into sharp definition as she tilted her face up to take in the view above her. But Daniel never noticed the twinkling stars over his head or the source of the light that had spotlighted the object of his search. His only thoughts were of how beautiful Sam was as she stood there glorying in the moonlight and if there was any chance that he’d get a second invitation to see those bloomers.

As for Sam, she’d spent her time away from the party trying to take advantage of the opportunity, however embarrassing, that Janet had given her, and to figure out just how she felt for her teammates. All her pondering - including contemplations of their various reactions to her odd actions of the evening - led her in one direction, to one man. But now what was she going to do about it?

The careless snapping of twigs as someone joined her in the tiny clearing made by the death and subsequent rotting of one of the trees in the border made the Air Force major spin around warily, ready to defend herself from any physical threat. Her breath left her in a rush when she saw it was only Daniel. Only Daniel... with an intense look on his face that she’d never seen before, and it was aimed at her. His eyes, now a deep, dark blue, seemed to be devouring her, taking her in almost possessively as they sparkled in the moonlight. Sam found that she liked the sensation. If only he’d follow it up with his hands...

She gave herself a mental shake. Even if it looked like he wanted to eat her, she couldn’t be sure of anything until they’d talked. And considering that particular look, it seemed the only way talking was going to happen was if she initiated it. “Daniel?” she asked softly, still breathless from the intense gaze she was receiving.

The archaeologist blinked as the spell was partially broken. “Sam,” he replied, then cleared his throat. “You left the party before we could talk.”

“Talk about what?” she queried innocently. Oh, she knew what he wanted to talk about, but she wasn’t sure it would be a good thing. He’d been shocked by her actions, a blush immediately washing over his cheeks, and then something undefinable flashed across his features. She could only hope it wasn’t disgust. She’d kill Janet if it was.

“Your bloomers,” was the short reply.

Well, he didn’t sound mad... she thought. “What about them?”

Daniel moved over to her, definitely invading her personal space, that undefinable look back on his face. “I was hoping for another peek,” he breathed seductively, bringing his hands up to rest lightly on her shoulders, and even caught up in his nearly overwhelming passion he was willing to allow her to step back from the precipice if that was what she really wanted.

But was it?

“If you’re willing to wait a little while, I’ll show you more than just my bloomers.”

“Oh... wow...” Daniel gasped out, obviously not expecting that response and just as obviously only then realizing the position he’d put them in. He blinked furiously. “Sam... are you serious? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I just saw you in the moonlight and you looked so beautiful I think my mind just went on auto-pilot. The last thing I want to do is hurt you...” His voice trailed off as Sam pressed a finger to his lips.

“Daniel, I wouldn’t have said that unless I meant it,” she said quietly. “I’ve been out here thinking, and I think I’ve finally started to figure things out. And I’d really like to finish figuring them out with you. So...” she drew out as Daniel looked at her with dawning comprehension and a blossoming smile, “do you still want that second peek?”

“I’m still willing to wait for the whole package.” He grinned as Sam laughed at his response. “However, I’m going to need something to tide me over until then.” He gently cupped her cheek with his right hand and leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss that was returned full measure.

Sam smiled up at him when they finally separated. “That was wonderful,” she breathed with a contented smile.

“Yes, it was,” Daniel agreed in just as gentle a tone. “I’ve been dreaming about that for quite some time now.”

“Really?”

Daniel couldn’t help but grin at the pleased surprise in her voice. “Ever since you guys found me on Vis Uban, and probably subconsciously for a long time before that.” He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as she absorbed that piece of information. “But,” he continued before she could respond, “it just goes to show that I’m going to have to adopt a new guiding principle in my life.”

Sam gave him a confused look. “What new principle?”

“The Bloomers Principle.”

The blonde woman blinked. “What’s that?”

Daniel placed a quick peck on her nose before answering. “Considering it’s your bloomers that brought us to this point I’d say it’s simple, really.” He shrugged.

“Daniel,” Sam practically growled, inwardly glowing at the tiny, impulsive display of affection. “Just tell me.”

“When things get rough, and I’m struggling to find the good in a situation, all I have to do is think of one thing. Everything’s okay... Sam’s got bloomers.” Their laughter echoed through the night air.

And when it reached the ears of the Jaffa who stood on the deck executing his self-imposed guard duty for his friends, his smile grew even larger. Now they could all be happy.


End file.
